


You're Too Good to Me

by katunafish_sandwiche



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan Sims, Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Martin is trans, Masturbation, Orgasm, Period Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Trans Martin, Trans Martin Blackwood, Weird Dirty Talk, Wholesome, a nice orgasm can make the cramps go away, a nice orgasm can make you feel loved and appreciated, beholding kink, giving kink, jon is a softie, jon is asexual, martin has a beholding kink, martin has a vulva, pleasure giving kink, sensual body touch, sex neutral, sexual curiosity, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katunafish_sandwiche/pseuds/katunafish_sandwiche
Summary: "What else do you normally do for the pain?"Martin paused, cheeks slowly reddening. "Well, I normally touch myself. I read somewhere that orgasm can help with the pain."Jon nodded, his own cheeks blushing, "Ah.""And it does seem to help. But sometimes I'm just too tired and in pain for it.""Mm. I see. What if I uh...what if I touched you?"Martin stilled, eyes wide. "But I thought that you didn't-""Doesn't matter. I just want to make you feel better. Is that alright? "
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 16
Kudos: 262





	You're Too Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I head-canon Martin as trans. Jon is asexual but is not sex-repulsed and still loves to give Martin pleasure. Just want to mention as well that this is written based on my own experience with being on the a-sexual spectrum. Being sex repulsed is not only way to be a-sexual, there is a spectrum, and that's all I will say on the matter. I have appropriately tagged this fic to inform others that Jon is a sex-neutral asexual in this fic, enter at your own risk.
> 
> Mild mentions of menstruation. Ooh that could be a good limerick line.
> 
> So yeah, this fic basically came out of me being on my crampy period right now and just feeling like I wanted someone to cuddle and comfort me. And I feel that there's a whole lot of stigma around menstruating/being intimate during menstruation and this was a bit of writing to give myself a bit of catharsis over that if nothing else. 
> 
> fluffy hurt/comfort.
> 
> FYI I added more onto the story. If you happen to be reading it again, you will find a surprise add on. ;)
> 
> That is all.

"Martin, how are you feeling?"

Martin turned his head towards him from where he lay on the bed, tears slowly tracking down his face. He quickly wiped his cheeks.

"Mm, lousy," he sniffed. 

"Poor dear," Jon murmured, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers through Martin's hair. Martin closed his eyes and sighed, content for a moment.

"I'll get you some more hot water, the bottle's gone cold." Martin grumbled softly as Jon gently wrested the hot water bottle from where it lay clutched against his abdomen. "Won't be a minute."

A fresh wave of pain rose up inside as he lay there waiting and he clenched his teeth, body bunching up to ride it out. Tears began to well up and flow down his cheeks again.

"There we are," Jon placed the water bottle firmly against his abdomen again, eliciting a sigh of relief and a gentle rocking from Martin. "Do you need anything else?"

Martin paused and turned towards him.

"Just...would you hold me, please?"

Jon smiled softly, clambering onto the bed and tucking himself up behind Martin, arms wrapping around him to hold him close. He nuzzled his face into Martin's hair and placed a kiss there, hands moving in a gentle petting motion along the lovely, soft swell of his belly. Martin hummed contentedly, moving further back into the circle of Jon's arms. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I know this time of the month is always hard for you."

Martin shook his head. "Not right now. This is just nice. Thank you."

Jon nodded his head, "Of course, love."

They lay like that for some time until another aching rush hit Martin again and he tensed once more. Jon held him through it, murmuring soothing words in his ear. _You are so strong, my sweet, brave boy. My love, my light._ After a time, it subsided and Martin melted back into him.

"Do you need painkillers, I could go to the shops?"

Martin shook his head again. "It's not so bad. I'd rather not if I don't absolutely need it."

"Martin, you can barely move for the pain."

"Mm, but I don't want you to leave."

Jon sighed. "Alright," he murmured, hugging Martin more firmly, "Alright."

After a moment, "What else do you normally do for the pain?"

Martin paused, cheeks slowly reddening. "Well, I normally touch myself. I read somewhere that orgasm can help with the pain."

Jon nodded, his own cheeks blushing, "Ah."

"And it does seem to help. But sometimes I'm just too tired and in pain for it."

"Mm. I see. What if I uh...what if _I_ touched you?" 

Martin stilled, eyes wide. "But I thought that you didn't-"

"Well yes, it's true that I don't. But I can still try to make you feel better. Is that alright? "

Martin bit his lip, a look of shame crossing his face. 

"What, what's wrong? I mean, it's alright if you don't want me to."

"No, I-I do, and I feel badly about that because I was always taught that it was unsanitary to do that. That's what my mum always told me. She was basically of the mindset that the less anyone talked about or acknowledged it, the better."

"It's...just blood. It's not unsanitary if you bathe regularly, and I know that you do that."

"Well, yes, but I-"

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. I just want to make you feel better. I want to take care of you. Do you want me to? Do you want me to touch you?" 

Martin nodded, breath already beginning to quicken. 

"Right. Uh. Forgive me if I'm not very good at this, I don't have much experience."

"It will be good. It's you."

Jon bit his lip, heart melting a little at that. One of his hands still was wrapped around him, running soothing circles along Martin's stomach and chest. The other began to slowly reach down until he found the place between his legs.

”Can you turn onto your back for me, Martin?”

Martin shifted slowly until he had repositioned himself onto his back.

Jon began to softly rubbing his fingers against Martin through the fabric of his boxers.

”Spread your legs for me”

Martin did, humming as his body already began to respond to his touch. Jon kept at that for a time, fingers pressing down more firmly as he ran them up and down, creating a friction between skin and fabric. Martin let out a soft moan. 

"That good?" Jon whispered. Martin nodded, eyes closed. "Oh yes, it's so good, Jon."

Jon felt a flush of pride at those words. Gently, he slid the boxers down and ran his hand along Martin’s soft, round thighs, gently massaging fingers in. Martin hummed again, stirring against him at the sweet touch. Jon slid his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then his hand touched him there between his legs and he gasped, bucking up hard against Jon. He yanked his hand away as though it had burned him.

"Martin! are you alright, are you in pain-"

"No, no, god no, it just feels amazing, Jon."

"Oh," he breathed, cheeks flushing anew, fingers returning to stroke along his folds, riding it as Martin's body spasmed with each rush of pleasure. Suddenly Martin's fingers closed around his to guide him to a small nub at the top of his folds. "Right there, that's where I feel it the most. Do you feel that, like a small button?" Jon nodded, eyes wide, and began to stroke him there in tight, focused circles. Martin moaned fully then, his breathing coming in quick pants. 

"Say something in your Archivist voice."

Jon stilled, fingers slowing, eyebrows meeting together in a puzzled frown. "I wasn't aware that I had an...Archivist voice."

Martin grinned lazily. "Oh yeah, you know, your voice gets a bit deeper and lower and just _intense._ You really don't notice yourself doing it?"

"Mm," Jon grunted affirmatively. "And everyone notices this? I'm the only one who isn't aware of it?"

"Apparently...I mean I was always daydreaming about your voice. When I stayed at the Archives I kept the door propped open a little so I could hear you reading statements late into the night. It was very comforting."

"Oh," Jon murmured, feeling a warm ache deep in his chest at that. "Well...I'm glad that it had that effect for you. To be honest, it was comforting to have you there in the archives for a time. I had a hard time admitting it to myself at that point, but I did miss you when you left after the whole Jane Prentiss affair was over."

There was silence as Jon's hand began to move once more.

"Well, what-what do I say? Something like," his voice lowered significantly, " _Statement of Martin Blackwood regarding his being assisted in...achieving orgasm...by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute_?"

Martin began to shake with laughter. "Ooh yes, just like that. You know to be honest that really does something for me."

Jon snorted. "God, you are such high maintenance." But there was fondness in his voice. 

Martin giggled again, the sounds quickly dissolving into moans once more as Jon's fingers steadily began to quicken. His head rolled sideways onto Jon's shoulder as he panted, his back arching and tightening involuntarily as Jon pressed down against him more firmly.

"Hm, _Achieving orgasm_?" he murmured breathlessly, "Is that a promise?"

"Why else would I say it?"

Jon felt a sudden rush of energy running along Martin's skin then, a rushing, thrilling excitement. It took his breath away, made goosebumps flow up and down his arms, lightning tingling along his spine. He let out a gasp. 

"Jon, are you alright?"

"Uh huh", he panted, trying to catch his breath, aware of the deep, sweet ache that had grown in his heart and was now running all the way down to reside between his legs. 

Martin turned to smile at him, and before Jon could speak he was already leaning in to kiss him deeply, a hand reaching up to clutch his cheek. Jon moaned into it, finding the sensations and feelings almost overwhelming, crashing over him in waves.

"You are too good to me," Martin whispered as they broke the kiss. He was smiling again, eyelids lowered, his skin flushed and thrumming under Jon's attentiveness.

Jon shook his head, leaning in and kissing all along Martin's neck. He bit down softly, bringing a shudder out of Martin.

"You deserve it, all the goodness in the world, Martin," he shot back, eliciting a sob from Martin's throat.

He continued to quicken his fingers, dipping them occasionally inside him as Martin continued to get wetter and increasingly more aroused, reveling in the slick wet sounds. 

“That’s it. You’re so close, Martin. I can feel it. Let it all go,” he whispered into his ear. 

“Use your beholding on me, please. If you want to,” Martin gasped out, and Jon nodded. He did, he wanted to. Bracing himself for a moment, he gathered it within himself and then said with all the power he could muster, “You’re coming. _Tell me you’re coming, Martin.”_

Martin cried out at the sensations then, the feeling of no return. “Oh g-god yes Jon, I’m coming.”

And then he gasped, face flushed, body tensing and hips bucking up for the longest moment, breathless, and then his voice came in a long, drawn out cry. Jon continued to stroke him through it and yet he could feel it all too, the energy rushing through and out of Martin and into him. His eyes widened as he felt his own release, like his soul had flown up into another dimension for a moment, gasping and clutching at Martin as his body moved. A choked cry escaped his lips, body tensed and then slowly melted down, back into Martin. 

Martin turned to him then, still panting, “Did you-?”

Jon nodded, stunned, placing kiss after kiss after kiss along Martin’s neck, his shoulders, his collarbone. Martin turned fully in his arms so they were face to face, beaming and leaning in to give him a deep, appreciative kiss. 

“You seem to be feeling a bit better,” Jon noted, unable to help his smiling into the kiss.

“Mmm,” Martin murmured slowly, agreeing. “Thank you. That felt absolutely lovely.” He sighed, content, stretching luxuriously like a cat in the sun, and Jon felt a warm tenderness in his stomach at the sight of that, of how he made Martin feel like that, made him feel good. Martin leaned in to kiss him again, slipping his tongue in this time and wrapping his arms firmly around him and Jon surrendered to the feeling of being held, wanted, loved. 

“I could use a cup of tea,” he said after a time, “Do you want one?”

“You know I always want tea,” Martin laughed, flushed and glowing and Jon felt his heart melting into a puddle and flowing through him like liquid gold. 

“I know,” he reached down and planted one more soft kiss against Martin’s lips.

“Hurry back.”

“I will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling now?" he asked once they had resettled on the bed, each of them with a mug of tea in their hands.

"Oh, I'm feeling so much better, thank you. The aching is still there a bit but it's much more manageable." Martin smiled at him affectionately if somewhat shyly and quickly took a sip of tea, a quiet moan escaping him at the first taste. Jon couldn't help but stare, noticing how much the sound coming from Martin was so similar to ones he'd been making as Jon touched him. There was a long moment of silence, Martin now staring resolutely at the bedspread, Jon suddenly feeling worried that he had created an awkwardness between them, having encouraged such a new level of intimacy. And yet he could also see how much this could very easily become a habit for himself, this need to bring Martin to orgasm, to hear those sounds of ecstatic joy escaping Martin, see the wonder on his face. It had fed a craving within him that he hadn't realized was there and satiated the burning desire to behold which always plagued him, pushed him to scour statements constantly in the hopes of satisfying that hunger. This act of giving Martin pleasure made him feel...human.

Leaning over suddenly, he placed a hand on Martin's shoulder, capturing his lips with his own in a firm kiss as soon as he turned his head. A sound of surprise escaped him, evolving into a chuckle as he pulled Jon towards him. 

"You know, we could try it again. Another orgasm might help it clear up completely," Jon murmured against his lips.

Martin blinked, pulling away a little. "Oh. No, you don't have to do that. Honestly, I'm feeling much better. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated...I don't want to put you out."

Jon shook his head, "It wouldn't put me out. I love you."

Martin flushed at that. "You mean, you're not regretting having done it?"

"What? No. Are you?” 

"Oh, no, Jon. I just, you seemed to get up so fast after we were done, I thought maybe you didn't like it."

"I liked it very much. Martin, I love making you feel good. I...I want to go down on you-" He rushed on nervously, stammering at the surprised look in Martin's eyes, "-I-I mean, only if you want me to, of course." He bit his lip shyly, eyes bright as he gauged Martin’s reaction.

Martin paused. Smiled. "I think I'd like that very much, Jon."

Jon froze, then nodded, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open, stunned excitement jolting in his heart.

"Right. Right. Uh..." Not sure where to start, he surged forward to kiss Martin deeply, firmly pushing him back against one of the pillows lying there. Martin sighed against his lips, gasping a little as Jon lowered his head to kiss along his jaw, his neck. His hands slid down his soft, muscled arms. He paused to place a lingering kiss over each of the scars on his chest as Martin watched.

"Thank you," he breathed, reaching both hands up to run his fingers through Jon's silky hair, causing a shiver to run through him. "Oh god, thank you," he whispered tearfully as Jon moved down to bury his face into his belly, kissing and nuzzling into the soft skin, running his fingers down the silvery lightning patterns of stretch marks there on his sides and stomach, along his round thighs.

He began to feel intoxicated immediately, pulling down Martin’s boxers once more to find his lovely rosy folds like a flower unfurling, a wave of tenderness washed over him at the sight of his arousal. He leaned in to taste it, a hesitant flicking of his tongue, the salty sweet flavor filling his mouth.

Martin all but slammed his hips up into his face when Jon then ran his tongue the full length of his opening. “S-sorry”, he mumbled, cheeks flushing, “I’ll try to control myself.”

Jon laughed, “No, don't control it. I like it.” Smiling, he lowered his head to run his tongue along and inside him once more. He explored a little until he found it, the small nub at the top, and began to suck at it with great focus. 

“Oh, fuck.” Martin’s head lolled back and slammed into the headboard with a soft thud as Jon moved his tongue resolutely against his clitoris with firm licks, a low moan emerging from his throat. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Martin whispered again as Jon’s eyes closed, a look of utter peace crossing his face, hands moving up underneath Martin’s lower back and digging in gently. Martin gasped, hips bucking up again as Jon pulled him by his waist closer into his hot, wet, inviting mouth. His arms crossed underneath Martin’s hips as he pulled him ever closer, tongue relentlessly lapping at him. A deeply contented sigh escaped him as he lost himself entirely in the scents and sounds and sensations. And when Martin reached to run his hands along his cheeks, his neck, his back, he began to feel himself tremble from the overwhelming of his senses. 

“Oh god, I want to live inside you,” he gasped out. And then he paused, looking up. “Is that a weird thing to say?”

Martin choked back a laugh. “A bit?”, he admitted and then added, “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

Jon laughed, lowering his head between his legs as he began to now lap at him with earnestness.

Martin was coming undone, unable to control his hips under the constant movement of Jon’s mouth on him, back arching, hands clenched in the bedspread beneath him, legs shifting restlessly as he tried to accept the pleasure he was being given without succumbing to spontaneous combustion.

“Jon,” he whimpered, hips jutting up again. Jon grabbed them in response, pressing them firmly into the bed so that Martin was unable to move them at all despite the near constant spasm of his stomach as he worked him over with the same intense focus that he’d always shown in his work ethic at the archives. His eyes flicked up to Martin, who’s gaze was wandering up to the ceiling.

“Martin, look at me,” he said, voice low and rough.

Martin swallowed thickly, freckled cheeks deeply flushed, curled hair sticking to his sweating forehead, and then drew his eyes to Jon’s gaze. The intensity, vulnerability of it was overwhelming and he began to feel himself building to a climax right then and there. He squeezed his eyes shut, chin pressing into his chest as he shook with the waves of pleasure beginning to crest over.

“Jon, I’m-”

“ _Look at me, tell me how it feels_ ” he said, the beholding now in his voice. Martin opened his eyes again with a loud cry and made eye contact once more. 

“It feels, oh it feels so good, Jon. Oh god, I love you,” he panted. And then he was gone, hips released and back arching up as the pleasure completely took over. When Martin lowered himself trembling back onto the bed Jon lowered his head panting against a soft thigh, a dreamy look on his face.

“Come here,” Martin murmured, and pulled Jon by the shoulders up to meet him despite the fact that his limbs were all but jelly now. He clutched Jon’s face in his hands, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, covering him in kiss after kiss after kiss. 

Jon smiled lopsidedly, eyes half closed, sighing contentedly under each kiss. Martin laughed.

“You look like you’re drunk,” he grinned. Jon laughed in return.

“Maybe I am,” he murmured, “I certainly feel very relaxed and content. It’s been a long time since I’ve really felt like that.”

Martin smiled softly. “Yeah, same here.”

Jon looked up again, smiling faltering, pillowing his head on Martin’s chest.

“You’ve always been rather lonely, haven’t you?”

“Mm. I spent much of my life taking care of Mum. I didn’t have much time for anything else, not after my Dad left.” he sighed, biting his lip.“I’ve never felt cared for like this before, so loved.”

“Hm. Loved and cared for by a monster.”

“Jon, you’re not a monster. I mean, you’re about as much a monster as I am, anyways. Even Elias says that, and as much as I hate to agree with that bastard, he is right. I mean, I can see it, how much your soul glows when you give, when you love. That’s a very human thing to experience. At least that’s how I see it.” His arms came up to wrap around Jon, warm hands running up and down his back. Jon was practically purring now. Martin planted a kiss onto the top of his head.

“How are you feeling now.”

“Hm, not sure. Might have to try one more time. Third time’s the charm and all that.” Jon’s head shot up at that, that now familiar look of excitement filling his eyes. Martin laughed a deep belly laugh.

“I was joking. God, you are insatiable.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Yeah, alright, but give me a minute. Still need to recover after that last one, feeling very sensitive, in a good way. I’ll let you know in a bit.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Martin smiled, and lowered his head to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I basically made an excuse to indulge in cathartic porn with feelings. *shrugs*
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr! My username is majorursaminor7.


End file.
